


Some Time Alone

by MarvelMaree



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: You ditch EZ after Bishop tells him to stay with you while he’s away.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Kudos: 3





	Some Time Alone

You rolled your eyes, before letting EZ in through the front door.

“I told Bish that you didn’t need to come, EZ. I’m fine on my own.” You said as you fixed him a plate of food.

EZ shrugged. “I don’t make the rules, Y/n, I just do what I’m told.”

You rolled your eyes again and the two of you ate in silence for a while. 

“I hope you’re alright with riding around with me all day then. I have a full day planned,” you said a few minutes later as you cleaned the dishes with EZ drying them next to you. “I have a few errands to run before my nail appointment and then I have a doctor’s appointment later today.”

EZ nodded and the two of you were heading out the door thirty minutes later. When you made it to your car, planning on taking the driver’s seat, you frowned when EZ stepped between you and the door. 

“What are you doing?” You asked with your hand on your hip. “I can drive just fine, EZ.”

“Yeah, says the girl that just got into a car crash.” Ez snatched your keys from your hand and tilted his head towards the passenger seat. 

“But that wasn’t my fault!” You countered.

"Yeah, I know,” he shrugged again before sliding into the car. “But orders are orders.”

“Fine,” you sighed in defeat getting into the passenger side.

EZ drove you around the whole day and he even carried your bags to the car. He waited with you in the nail shop and flirted with the nail techs as you got your nails done. You didn’t mind hanging out with EZ, as a matter of fact, you always had a good time with him. You just wished that Bishop didn’t order him to follow you today of all days. You just wanted some alone time. 

Your last stop, of course, was your doctor’s appointment, and EZ waited for you in the waiting room. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Pregnant? You? Pregnant? With Bishop’s baby? Pregnant?

You needed some time alone, some time to think, but you knew that EZ wouldn’t let you out of his sight until Bishop got home. And you also know that as soon as you saw EZ you would blurt it out without a second thought. Bishop had to be the first person you told. 

You grabbed your things and exited the room, trying to think of a way you could get rid of EZ. When you got to the waiting area, you noticed EZ couldn’t see you due to his back facing the door.

Without thinking too hard, you slipped out the door and headed to your car. You felt a little bad about ditching EZ, but not enough to go back. 

You reached into your bag and took out your spare key, thankful that you’d kept it in there and unlocked your door. Even though you spent the majority of your time at Bishop’s place, you still had your own place as well. 

As you made your way to your place, you thought about your relationship with Bishop. You two had been together for five years. You hadn’t talked about having kids, hell, you weren’t sure if he wanted kids.

It wasn’t like the two of you were actively trying to not have kids though. There were times when you begged him to cum inside because you loved the way it felt when he did. You should have known it was going to happen eventually, but you honestly never really thought about it.

You pulled up to your apartment on the outskirts of town and made your way inside. You don’t think EZ knew where you lived, or at least you hoped he didn’t. You were honestly surprised that he hasn’t called you yet.

You looked at your phone and turned it off before tossing it on the counter.

There was no way that you could keep this from Bishop, he deserved to know. You walked to your bedroom and stood in front of your mirror. You took off your shirt and admired your body trying to imagine how you would look in the next couple of months. You ran your hands over your stomach, pinching at your rolls wondering if they would go away during your pregnancy.

You didn’t hate your rolls, you actually loved them. Bishop loved them as well, seeing as he often told you how much he loved your body. 

You continued to study yourself in the mirror, your excitement growing each passing minute at the thought of being pregnant, and before you knew it, almost three hours had passed. You jumped when you noticed the time and ran to get your phone. 

You turned your phone back on and saw 10 missed calls from EZ and a stream of texts from Bishop. You gulped before unlocking your phone and opening Bishops messages.

You hated that you had worried him. That was not your intention, you’d only needed a few minutes alone.

You threw on some clothes, grabbed your car keys, and headed to the scrapyard. You chewed your bottom lip the entire way there, hoping that he would accept your apology.

You made it to the scrapyard in record time. Your car had barely stopped moving before you were throwing it in park and hopping out to get to Bishop.

You locked eyes with EZ as soon as you walked through the door. He was wiping down the bar waiting for everyone to exit Templo.

“Sorry, EZ,” you said before he pulled you into a hug.

“You had us worried there, Y/n,” he said when he pulled away from the hug. “Bishop nearly reached through the phone and tore my head off when I told him that you snuck away.”

“Yeah, I didn’t really think that through,” you chuckled. “I just needed some space, ya know?”

“Yeah, I figured.” EZ offered you a drink and quirked his eyebrow when you declined, but he didn’t say anything.

“How long have they been in there?” You tilted your head towards the door.

“They should be coming out any minute. Do you know what you’re gonna say?”

You shrugged and fiddled with the hem of your shirt. “I mean, the truth is always best. I just… I just don’t know how he’ll take it… wait, what are you talking about?”

EZ smirked. “You turned down alcohol. For as long as I’ve known you, you’ve never turned down alcohol. And you ditched me at your gynecologist’s office, Y/n. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” You laughed to yourself.

You two fell into a comfortable silence as you waited for Bishop to come out. Almost five minutes had passed before the doors to Templo opened and the members of the MC filed out. Bishop was the last to exit, and his eyes immediately landed on you.

He walked over to the bar and sat next to you without saying a word as EZ handed him a beer.

“Bish- Obispo, I’m sorry for ditching EZ,” you whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

He didn’t respond, he only took a sip from his beer bottle.

“I know that I shouldn’t have ditched EZ, but I…,” you paused, and he turned to face you.

You let out a breath before you continued. “Obispo, I’m pregnant.” You watched as he took in your words.

“You’re what?” He asked as he turned to face you completely.

“I found out today. That’s why I ditched EZ today. I needed some time to think.”

“I can’t believe you’re fucking pregnant!” Bishop yelled as he stood up and lifted you out of your chair. Surprised by his sudden movements, you wrapped your legs around his waist as he spun you around.

“My girl is pregnant!” He yelled and cheers from the members of the MC echoed from around the room.

“I can’t believe that I was worried about how you would react.” You laughed.

“Shit, Y/n,” Bishop growled before kissing you. “I want nothing more than to build a family with you. I just wish we had started sooner.”

You smiled before you kissed his lips again. “I can’t believe we’re going to be parents, Bish.”

“This baby is going to be one spoiled brat,” Bishop responded.

“My baby is not going to be a brat,” you pouted.

Bishop guffawed. “This baby is going to have half of your DNA. They most definitely will be a brat.”

You playfully slapped his chest before laughing along with him. Why did you ever think that Bishop would react any other way? He had shown you time and time again that you were it for him no matter what.


End file.
